The present disclosure is directed to a method and a device for reconstructing a PET (Positron Emission Computed Tomography) image.
PET may be a commonly-used medical imaging technology. In PET technology, essential substances of biological metabolism may be marked with radioactive nuclides, and the radioactive nuclides may release a positron during a decay process. After the positron moves a smaller distance, such as 1 mm, an annihilation event may occur after the positron meets an electron, thereby generating a photon pair with an approximately opposite direction. Therefore, a 3D image of the radioactive nuclides distribution, e.g., a PET image, may be reconstructed by detecting the photon pair based on projection data obtained by a crystal, thereby obtaining position information of the radioactive nuclides accumulated in the biological metabolism so as to reflect the metabolism activity.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.